


You can’t leave me alone

by AngstIsMyMedicine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), SBI as children, SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream - Freeform, philza is not that great of a dad, sbi, tommyinnit is a child, wilbur is kind of a dick in this sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstIsMyMedicine/pseuds/AngstIsMyMedicine
Summary: Tommyinnit wakes up on his sixth birthday alone when his brother who has been taking care of him leaves to go explore the would to escape the suffocation of being restricted on where to go. Tommy is all alone now and forever will have abandonment issues.
Relationships: Family sleepyboysinc, sleepy boys inc - Relationship
Comments: 81
Kudos: 696





	1. Birthday blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just some context about ages  
> Tommy-6  
> Wilbur-14  
> Techno-14  
> Phil-29  
> Tubbo-6 (almost 7)  
> Jschlatt 27

Tommy felt uneasy when he woke up. He couldn’t hear anything. No snoring, no cooking, no music playing, nothing. It was not normal that tommy would wake up to silence in the house. He always enjoyed the noice because it let him know that Wilbur was still here and haven’t left him like his other brother and father did. He climbed his ways down the stairs looking into the family room and the kitchen. No one was there. He walked around looking for his brother who wasn’t in his room sound asleep. He decided to sit down on the couch to wait for his brother to come back wherever he was. He ignored the sinking feeling that he left him like the others did. Especially not today! It’s his birthday! He grabbed his plush cow from under the couch and played with it on top of the green sofa. It’s like grass! He. Played there for hours switching and adding toys to his fake grass until he got board which wasn’t long and he just decided to lay on the couch and wait. He stared at the ceiling counting all of the holes in the ceiling until bright orange light beamed into his eyes from the window signalling the ending to the day. 

Tommy was getting scared now. Wilbur was never gone for this long. He finally pulled himself away from the couch where he had stayed for hours and approached the door to go look for him outside. Maybe he’s in the garden making me a surprise! He thought excitedly. But he had to make sure. When he reached the door he noticed a sloppy/ rushed looking letter hanging on the door. He grabbed it and read it. 

Tommy, I’m so so so sorry. By the time you read this I will be far far away. I can’t tell you how terrible I feel to leave you alone, especially on your birthday. But I’m about to snap. Our dad has an insane travel bug and it is hereditary. It’s getting to the point every time I look outside I can’t help but cry. I left lots of food and water in the kitchen and my communicator so you can contact phil that I left and to come home. I hope you can forgive me one day. I will return one day.  
I love you so much Toms.  
Your big brother Wilby 

Tommy scanned the letter over and over again with tears covering his face. He yanked the door open and ran out the door into the front yard. “Wilby!” Tommy cried frantically scanning the yard for his brother. He wasn’t there. He ran to the gate and pulled it open running as fast as he could looking left and right to find any sign of his brother. “Wilby! You can’t leave me all alone!” He pleaded to the empty forest he was surrounded by. He continued running and made it to the town close to the house. He checked the people who passed him looking for his brother calling for him to no avail. He noticed the musician Wilbur loved to converse with sitting on his regular corner, strumming his guitar with his eyes closed. He ran up to the man still bawling his eyes out. “Mister! Have you seen Wilby?” Tommy asked desperately. The musician stopped and gave him a confused look. “Yeah, I saw him early this morning hopping on a train to the main train station. He didn’t tell you?” He asked with a sorrow look in his eye. Tommy didn’t respond, he only cried harder when he heard that. He bolted towards the station when the musician tried to beckon him back. He made it to the station and tried to read the board. It showed the train from here to the main station on the board but then the main station broke off into hundreds of potential destinations. Tommy dropped to his knees and began to wail infront of the board. Many people stared at him looking confused when a security guard came to ask if he’s okay. He nodded and walked out of the station. Tommy was so hungry. But even if he even had cake for his birthday, he wouldn’t even eat it because of how sad he was. He dragged his feet across town with his head hung low. A blunt force bumped him making him fall. “Watch where you’re going kid!” A tall man with ram horns snarled. Tommy mumbled sorry and picked himself up. “Tommy?” A little boy poked his head from around the mans legs. “Tubbo?”  
“It is you!” He beamed “happy birthday!” Tubbo smiled. Tommy’s heart broke when he said that. He began to sob. Tubbo and the man looked at eachother confused. “Tommy, why are you sad? Where is Wilbur?” That question made him sob louder almost wailing again. “Tubbo why is your friend weird?” The man asked “I don’t know dad! It’s his birthday he shouldn’t be crying!” The ram sighed and crouched down to Tommy’s level. “Hey kid, where are your parents?” Tommy grabbed his shirt and looked down “Tommy’s dad and brother goes on lots of adventures together so his other brother Wilbur takes care of him most of the time!” Tubbo exclaims. The man rubbed his eyes in frustration “okay ..... then where is Wilbur?” Tommy fumbled his pocket then holding out the crumpled letter. The man took the letter and read through it. His eyes went large. “The fuck?” He mumbled to himself. He took a few moments to compose himself, then stood back up. “Alright kid, you’re gonna have dinner with us.” He picked up Tommy and placed him under his arm and began to walk away. Tommy was kicking to let him down but he wouldn’t relent. Soon enough he gave up and let them carry him to their house. 

The door creaked open and schlatt dropped tommy on the floor. “Alright, you two play while I make us some grub.” The man gruffed. The boys nodded and began to play with Tubbos toys in the living room. As soon as schlatt was out of distance in the kitchen he pulled out his communicator and called Phil. It took a few times, it kept ringing out. Eventually a annoyed phil answered. “Yes, Schlatt?” Phil said with a tone. “Quit whining bitchboy I wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t important.” Schlatt composed himself. “Look I found your kid wandering around the town today by himself.” There was silence “Wilbur is 14? He can go to town by himself.” Schlatt groaned rubbing his head “not Wilbur idiot. Tommy.” Phil gasped over the phone  
“tommy? Well where is Wilbur?”  
“Hes gone. There’s a note he left for his illiterate brother to read. He was in town looking for him but he is long gone.”  
Silence over the phone again “Wilburs gone?” Phil’s voice broke. “Yeah. I have tommy here playing with Tubbo but he is fucking depressed.” He could here phil sigh over the phone. “Okay, techno and I will be there soon. Please keep him safe for me.”  
“Roger” and with that the call ended. Schlatt made pasta that night and Tubbo greedily shoved his face full of spaghetti Tommy took slow bites with tears still constantly flowing. Not long after there was a knock on the door and Schlatt let in Phil and Techno. When tommy saw them he ran to philza bawling his eyes out hugging him so tight like he could disappear at any moment. “It’s okay Tommy.” Phil consoled “Dad is here.” He rubbed his back. A piece of paper was shoved into his face by Schlatt. He took the paper and read through it with tears in his eyes as he brought his hand to his mouth. Techno didn’t say a word, just stared at the sobbing tommy. Phil took a deep breath “Thank you Schlatt for taking care of Tommy.” Phil smiled and ushered the boys out the door. “Bye Tommy!” Tubbo yelled and tommy waved sadly back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m pretty new to the whole fanfic writing thing so i hope you enjoyed! I had a dream actually about this story so it was a lot easier to write them my other one. The beginning is similar to one of my favourite fanfics ‘His hope flickered out’ by Tobys_paradox and I guess I enjoyed it so much I had a whole dream about it! I really recommend this story, it is so well written and really tugs my heart strings. Send them some love for creating such a wonderful story.
> 
> (I did not want to copy it at all so I tried my best to be as different as possible for the part that inspired this story for me. Tobys_paradox if you have any problems at all with this work and think it’s too similar I will take it down immediately and revision it even more.)
> 
> I also apologize if the format is weird, I write on my notes on my phone and not sure how it looks on computer.
> 
> Also If any of you ship any of the underage characters in this story (which is most of them) please leave. It is not a romantic story and will never be that so take your nasty ass out of here and reflect on why you are attracted to literal children. Disgusting.
> 
> I will be continuing this one for sure because I already have more story i dreamed about but since it was a dream I’m really gonna struggle with an ending. :S if anyone has any suggestions leave them in a comment!   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a comment about what you thought! I would really appreciate it and would make me smile :)


	2. Big brother techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is left behind to care for tommy while Phil goes off to find Wilbur. Techno is a fearsome warrior who now has to be stuck babysitting his kid brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn’t really that much of an exciting chapter, more of a Fluffy family bonding chapter. I wrote it right after I posted the first one LOL. Anyway this chapter is about techno getting accustomed to life at home with his brother.

“Dad! I can’t do this!” Techno yelled at his father who was tying up his boots at the front door. “Techno, we don’t have a choice. Tommy can’t be left here by himself.” Philza stood up and made his way to the kitchen to throw a few last minute rations into his bag “can’t we just hire a nanny or a baby sitter?” Techno pleased “tech....”  
“Or what about that ram dude? His son is Tommy’s friend he should stay with him!” Phil turned to make direct eye contact with his son. “Look tech. I don’t know how far will has gone and the more you stall me the farther Will is.”  
“But...”  
“It’s not that hard bud. Just make sure he doesn’t die. You don’t usually get time to spend with him anyway this is good!” Phil lightly tapped his face and ran to the door. “Please take care of him techno. He is probably going through a lot right now. He needs his brother to be there for him. Phil smiled and closed the door behind him. 

This was ridiculous. He was a bloodthirsty warrior. Not a baby sitter. He grumbled and sat down. He listened to the voices that rang through his head chanting blood blood big brother blood, technobrother, blother, technochild all the voices were mocking him. He scoffed and abruptly stood up. Tommy hasn’t left his room since he returned home. He guesses he should check on him. When he opened the door he could see tiny tommy under the covers with dirt and bruise covered feet from running around all day. Techno sighed and closed the door making his way to his own room. 

In the morning he woke up forgetting where he was then remember he is the homemaker now because his brother ditched. He groaned and got up walking down the stairs and to the kitchen to make breakfast considering that is the main way to keep someone alive like how his father asked. He made scrambled eggs and toast placing two plates on the table. Tommy still wasn’t up yet. Aren’t kids supposed to be morning risers he complained. He went upstairs to go fetch Tommy.  
When he arrived at the door he could hear quiet muffled sobs on the other side. Techno went pale. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He tried to tune the voices back in to see if they had any suggestions. ‘Technolove, technoprotect, tommycry, techno cheer him up, yeet that kid into the sun. Techno stopped after that last one. The best idea he guessed was to bribe him to stop crying. He went to his room that is barely used and rummaged through his chest. What do kids even like? He wondered. He pulled out his first diamond sword. He smiled this must be good! He was about to leave to give the sword to tommy until a orchestra of voices screamed no simultaneously. “Jeeze okay chat. God.” He tossed the sword back in his chest. He poked around for a while longer going to the bottom of the chest. Nothing. Techno sat back in a huff and crossed his arms trying to think of what to give him. The voices suddenly chimed gold, necklace, new. Technos frown went lower. He just got a locket on their last adventure from a piglin trade and he wanted to keep it because he was half piglin and really like gold too. Techno wined and went over to his jacket hung up and reached into the pocket for the small but beautiful locket in a shape of a heart. It’s so pretty techno thought looking devastated it wont be in his possession much longer. The voices voiced their approval and encouraged techno to give it to tommy.  
Techno moped and walked back to Tommy’s door and stood outside for a bit before knocking. He could hear sniffles and a blanket rustling. “Yeah?” Tommy called out “can I come in?” More sheets rustling and then a yeah came through the door. Tommy was hidden under the sheets covering this entire head. “What are you doing?” Techno asked and Tommy quickly replied with a nothing! Techno rolled his eyes. He could give tommy anything when he can’t even see him. “Alright well come down stairs. Breakfast is ready.” “I’m not hungry.” Tommy pouted. “Yes you are. Don’t make me drag you from bed and force feed you.” Techno threatened then quickly left the room to go back downstairs. 

Almost ten minutes later and a lot of rustling and light crashes later Tommy comes downstairs. With a box on his head. Techno just stared at him in confusion as tommy bumped into the kitchen chair then pulled it out and sat down. “What are you doing?” Techno asked dead panned. Tommy looked over to where he thought technos voice came from. He was way off. “what do you mean?” He asked as if he wasn’t wearing a cardboard box on his head. Techno put his head in his hands and sighed. How the hell did Wilbur do this? “How are you going to eat and drink with a box on your head moron?” Tommy’s box head sulked down. By now techno is done eating anyway so he stands up “alright I’m going to train in the yard.” With that he leaves the table. As soon as he leaves the room he peeks back in to see what Tommy does. Tommy slowly lifts his box up to scan the room missing techno looking at him. So Tommy takes off the box and begins to eat. Why the hell did he not want techno to see him? Techno left him be for a bit until he finished his food then strolled back in. Tommy scrabbled to pick up his box and shoved it back on his head. “If your gonna make a mask Toms, at least make it one you can see out of. “ he points to his pig mask he is wearing. Tommy shakes his head aggressively almost making the mix fall off again. “Want me to help fix it for you?” Tommy thought for a moment then nodded silently. Techno made a move to grab the box and when he began to lift tommy shouted NO and pulled it back down. Techno was annoyed “how do you expect me to make a mask out of that if you wont let me see it?” Tommy didn’t know. He just crossed his arms and assumably pouts under the box. Techno had to restrain his anger for this annoying dumb kid and he does. “Alright. How about I leave and you leave it here and I’ll come back for it?” Tommy thinks for a moment then nods. Techno stands up and goes to the yard again watching through the window. Tommy really needs to learn that things exist above his eye level he thought. Following the plan tommy leaves the box on the table and runs upstairs. Techno grabs the box and inspects it. It’s a box for a child record player. Techno took note that tommy likes music just like his brother. He thought of different designs to do consulting the voices a raccoon, a turtle, his face but he wasnt talented enough to make any of those so he decide on a robot. He cut large eye holes and a large mouth hole so he can eat and actually breathe. Who knows how long he is going to keep wearing this thing. Once he is done cutting he paints it metallic grey and lets it dry adding little details on. Once the paint fully dried and he was satisfied with his work he brought it back upstairs to tommy. When he opened the door tommy dropped the lego he was building and jumped into bed under the covers. “It’s ready. Come out after and tell me what you think.” He placed the head on his night stand and walks into the hallway. Tommy’s door opens not to long after with tommy standing in the doorway donning his new ‘mask’ and smiling wide through the mouth hole. “Thank you techno!” Tommy beamed and hugged his brother tightly. Techno gushed, he is so adorable. He thought. The voices were teasing and praising him at the same time calling him a good older brother which made him more flustered. Oh the necklace! Techno reached into his pocket and pulled out the little locket and handed it to Tommy. “What’s this?” Tommy asked his eyes going big at dangling the shining jewelry in his hands. Techno regained his composure and cleared his throat. “Well it’s a locket. You put a picture inside and you wear it on your neck so you can see it anytime.” Tommy’s eyes shone “really?!” Tommy was getting excited examining every bit of the shiny object. Techno hasn’t seen tommy this happy in so long he thought. It gave him such a warm fuzzy feeling. Like he wanted to protect Tommy from everything bad in the world. How the fuck could Wilbur abandon our brother. He was getting angry again. When he saw Tommy’s bright face looking up at him again his anger melted. He wanted to see Tommy like this forever. He wants to make him smile forever. All the adventuresome and his dad went on gave him so many new and different feelings and emotions but never one like this. He froze. Fuck it’s only been nanny for not even a full day and he is already getting soft. He groaned and grabbed his head in realization when Tommy grabbed his cape and tugged on him with worrying eyes “are you okay?” He asked in a quiet concerned tone. Oh. My. God. Techno would literally murder for this child. He always prided himself that he never had a weakness that someone could use leverage on him. But now he does. Techno ruffles Tommy’s hair and picks him up “want to watch your big brother beat up bad guys?” Tommy shakes his head excited and throws his fist up “Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I enjoy this story a lot so I wrote the next chapter right away lol! I’ll do a little time skip in the next chapter. If I’m still on a roll then the next chapter should be soon!  
> Feel free to comment and have a great day!


	3. Phil returns home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and techno are inseparable after spending the past 10 months together. Techno is now retired from battles and adventures with his father to spend all of his time with Tommy. It has been the most tranquil and joyous time of technos life. But when an national emergency presents itself techno might have to make a hard choice.

“Oh tommy! Where are you?” Technoblade taunted. His voice booms through the forest. Up high in a tree Tommy sat watching his older brother and began to giggle at him but quickly covered his mouth to prevent making noise. Technoblade and him where doing ‘stealth training’. In other words. Hide and seek! Techno wanted to keep tommy safe, but he also wanted Tommy to start training so he can defend himself if he wasn’t there. Which was next to no possibility but it didn’t hurt. Techno made the training into little games so that Tommy would enjoy them and focus more. Some of the games included fight the dragon(sword training) hide and seek (stealth training) races (endurance training) and camping (nature training) tommy loved all of these games and would strive to do his best in every single one. Technoblade was right at the bottom of Tommy’s tree and looked around. Tommy let out another giggle watching his brother so confused. Techno immediately looked up and smiled. “Caught ya.” He smirked and almost in one swift motion ran up the tree to where Tommy was. He scooped him up hugging him and tussled his hair with Tommy laughing his head off.   
“Toms you gotta make sure your quiet or the enemy will find you.”   
“I couldn’t help it! You looked so dumb!” Tommy spouted out between laughs. Techno chuckled “oh yeah?” Then techno dropped down from the tree. Tommy always liked it when he did that. If he did he would get hurt but techno was a god! Tommy’s attention caught to some berries nestled in a bush. He hopped down and ran over to them. “Hey Techie! Can I eat these?” Tommy looked back over to him. “Well let’s see. What do they look like?” Techno came over and looked at the berries as well. Tommy stared at the berries. They were big red berries with long branches attached to them. “What do you think tommy?” Techno asked. “Well..... red berrys are 50/50 chance of being poisonous and it also has little thorns which could mean it will make me barf. So no!” Tommy looked excitedly at techno seeing if he was right. “Ding! ding! Nice tommy. You are getting pretty smart!” Tommy beamed with confidence. “Remember, there are other things you can eat besides berries, like dandelions and acorns.” Techno looked up and pointed. “How about these ones Toms?” Tommy didn’t even see these ones! They were dark purple maybe? And really bumpy. He remembered techno telling him 99%of the really bumpy ones were edible “Yeah! we can have those!” Techno smiled and gave him a thumbs up “Righto! These are black berries!” Techno reached up and grabbed a bunch of them handing some to tommy who shoved them into his mouth and gobbled them down. “Let’s head back Toms and have actual dinner.”   
“Okay!”   
And like that they began to walk home still eating berries on the way. 

It had been 10 months since Wilbur left and techno took up the role as Tommy’s guardian. It has been the most happiest and peaceful time in his entire life. Philza looked high and low for Wilbur across so many lands but never was able find him. The boy was very skilled in hiding and avoiding Phil’s eyes. He used to studying him and knowing his weak points.   
Philza had begged techno to join him again on his adventures and missions offering to get tommy a nanny, but techno refused. It wasn’t fair Wilbur got to have so much time with Tommy for years and he didn’t. 

When techno finished making dinner he placed Tommy’s plate with the cooked chicken in front of him. Tommy began to scarf down the chicken when techno sat down as well. Techno chuckled watching him devour his food. He was reminded of when he first shared a meal with tommy while he still had the big box on his head. At first he assumed he had that dumb box because he was shy of techno, but he was still so outgoing and talkative with the box on, it made no sense. He brought it up to tommy when He first stopped wearing the helmet and was appalled at the answer he gave. Tommy believed Wilbur was tired of his face and that’s why he left. So if techno didn’t see his face then he might stay. The answer broke techno’s heart. Tommy was too young to think like that. His hatred for Wilbur rose to an all time high. He’s glad Wilbur was gone. He didn’t deserve Tommy. They ate in silence for the rest of dinner until the front door knob began to jiggle. 

The door suddenly banged open. On instinct Techno immediately grabbed Tommy and placed him behind shielding him. The Foot steps that entered the house moved fast to the living room and then to the kitchen. It was phil. Techno let out a deep breath“Jesus dad you scared me.”   
“Technoblade we have to go NOW!” Phil came over and grabbed his arm and began dragging him. Phil looked petrified. Techno has never seen his dad this scared. Techno stopped him “Wha- dad, what is going on?”   
“It’s the ender dragon techno. It’s heading this way. We have to defeat it.”   
“The ender dragon? But it-“   
“TECHNO WE HAVE NO TIME LETS GO!” Phil began pulling techno harder to the door when something began to tug onto his cape. Tommy was holding onto it tightly with tears in his eyes “Techie your not leaving me are you?” Tommy’s voice shook as his body trembled. Phil looked down at tommy “Tommy this is an emergency your brother needs to go.” This made tommy angry “no! I’m not losing another brother!” He screamed yanking on technos cape harder and began to stomp his feet and wail. “Phil we can’t just leave Tommy alone!” Techno pleaded   
“It’s fine tech, my friend is on the way here to look after him.”  
Techno still wasn’t sure he should leave. Feeling the tight grip on his cape he could already assume what Tommy’s face was. He didn’t have the strength to look.   
Phil put a hand on technos shoulder. “Tech..... please.... so many people will die if we don’t try.” Phil looked into his eyes with terror. This really must be serious, he has never acted like this before. A grim feeling washes over him over the word try. If he leaves, he may not make it back home alive. He might never see Tommy’s smiling face again. But if he doesn’t leave, the ender dragon might kill tommy. The voices where at war with each other, screaming at him to make a choice. He closed his eyes “okay.” Philza smiled and tommy screamed louder “Don’t leave me Techie! Don’t leave like Wilby!” Tommy cried. Techno finally looked at his face. He was making the face he never wanted to see again on his brother. He doesn’t want to go. He wants to stay and hold his brother and tell him everything will be alright. He took off his cape that tommy held and placed the rest of the cape in Tommy’s hands. Tommy looked up teary eyed and confused. “I’m sorry Tommy.” He said with a low voice. 

Within seconds technoblade and Phil were out the door and in the sky. Tommy made an attempt to follow, making it out the door and watching philza carry techno off into the night. “Techie! Please come back I’m sorry! Don’t leave me alone!” He wailed into the night sky still clutching Technoblades cape. He could still see them flying away in the distance so he ran out the gate and chased them down the road. 

Tommy ran and ran as fast as he could in the direction they went. His feet hurt from running with no shoes on rocks but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let another brother go. He could no longer see them but continued to run forward into the forest hitting branches, getting caught on them a few times until he tripped on a jagged rock and landed in a stream. When Tommy fell he realized how tired he was. His legs hurt and feet hurt and now his hands from his fall. Now he was also soaking wet and he lost sight of them completely. He began to wail sitting in the water. He thought he never had to lose anyone again. Techno promised he wouldn’t leave. “Techie you liar!” Tommy shouted between his wails.   
After 10 minutes tommy stood up hiccuping and teary looking around him. Intimidating trees in the dark wood surrounded him. He tightly clutched the cape to his chest. “Where am I?”


	4. Fighting a dragon and where is home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza and techno fight the ender dragon while tommy wanders looking for any sign of home.

Techno felt terrible. He couldn’t believe he left his brother like how Wilbur did. Maybe he wasn’t so different from him after all. He shook his head. No. Wilbur wanted to leave. I didn’t. But we both may never return to him. 

Techno and Phil flew for hours to a little town by the ocean. Techno wondered if tommy has ever seen the ocean. The town had soldiers at every inch of the town all preparing for the battle ahead of them. Philzas communicator buzzed again but before he could take it out a powerful deep roar shook the entire town. Everyone looked up to see the ender dragon in all of her glory. She almost flew right past the town until a squad of archers fired their bows at her. The dragon turned and puffed with anger then landed ontop of a wide building of the town. She let out a wave of fire through all the connecting streets nearby setting many on fire. Just like that the battle began. 

————————

Tommy had no clue where he was. He had been wandering all night sobbing , constantly climbing trees to escape creatures and mobs roaming the forest. By the morning tommy was exhausted and starving. He found a berry bush and wanted to go to town on them before technos voice rang in his head. “Make sure to check the berries before you eat them.” Tommy sighed and inspected the berries. Yellow berries with white sap dripping from the stem. Yellow was a bad berry. He sighed and kept dragging through the forest. He hoped he would be able to get out soon. Hopefully Tubbo and his dad will find him. He approached a river that flowed with rushing water. He ran to the water and began to gulping it down like a dog. After he had his fill he laid back looking up at the sky. He pictured his dad and brother flying off into the sky disappearing and frowned. A cattail danced in his view of the sky and sat up to look at it. Techno said that cattails were safe to eat! He beamed as he ripped the cattail off the stem and bit into it like corn. Immediately he made a bleh sound as cotton fell from his mouth. He sulked looking at the cattail with a giant bite in it. People really eat these? If techno can so could tommy. He closed his eyes and took more bites. He hated the feeling of cotton and the taste so much. It was like eating socks! But he was so hungry. He finished the cat tail and sighed. His stomach demanded more. He looked sorrowful as he took another cattail. 

——————  
Screams rang out in the town as people were catching on fire. Philza did his best to fly around and put out as many people as he could while techno took out his sword and went after the dragon. The dragon was constantly looking around for any soldiers who would dare to come near. Techno hid behind buildings and splashed an invisibility potion and ran towards the beast. He was able to get close enough to drive his sword right into the side of the dragon as deep as he could go. The dragon howled in pain swaying her tail to where the pain was connecting with techno and sending him flying In the air leaving the sword in the dragon. He was so high he could see the next town over being evacuated. “Really? Now?” Techno grumbled drinking milk and regaining his visibility. “Phil!” He yelled to the town and a winged figure flew towards him. Catching from under his arms phil flew to the sky towards the ocean “dad drop me on the dragon.”   
“What? But-“  
“Just do it!” He yelled. Fill followed his instructions and brought him closer to the dragon who was trying to burn them down. Techno took out his axe and Phil dropped him but distracting the dragon away from his gaze. Techno ran up the backside of the monster to his head where hopped into its ear. This is so disgusting. Techno cursed as he made his way through the canal and eardrums and made it to his destination. The brain. Without hesitation techno began to hack and cut on every part he saw while the dragon constantly shook her head tossing him around inside. Every time he got the chance he would swing violently at whatever was available to him. He kept this up until he was able to sever something that looked very important and the dragons head fell with techno off of the building she used as her perch. When they made contact with the ground techno hit it hard and blacked out. 

—————   
Finally tommy found a town. It wasn’t a big town and he didn’t know where he was still but there were people walking around. Tommy ran up to the first person he saw who was a lady wearing a nice hat and pretty clothes. “Hey lady! You got any-“ tommy was then smacked to the ground “ugh! Look at these disgusting bugs in this town.” She scoffed turning and walking away “stupid lady! You’re the disgusting bug!” Tommy yelled at her but she continued to walk. He huffed and began to walk down the street looking at all the stores and houses of the town. It was a very old town by the looks of it and had a lot of history to it. Not that tommy cared though. “What a ugly town.” He spat sticking his tongue at a saloon he passed. When he passed though he noticed one of the patrons walking out with a chicken sandwich. Tommy’s eyes went wide and mouth began to water. That looked so much better then cattails. He ran up to the saloon and burst through the door where he was met with the confused stare of all the other patrons. He ignored them and ran up to the man behind the bar. “Sorry kid. I don’t serve that young.” The man gruffed. “Why do I have to be older for a sandwich?” He pouted at the man. “Oh.” Was all the man said until he turned to begin making a sandwich. He stopped and turned. “Got any emeralds kid?” Tommy froze before shaking his head. “Then get out of here!” He yelled pointing to the door. Tommy made a angry face and hopped down. “I bet they suck any way!” Tommy yelled back making a face sticking out his tongue. The man picked up one of the empty glasses and aimed threatening to throw it at tommy. Tommy scrambled out as the glass shattered against the wall next to the exit. “Go back to your parents kid!” The man taunted when Tommy left. Tommy huffed and continued to walk down the street as the sun set. What was with this town? Everyone is a jerk and the place smells like poop. All of the shops began to close as the sun disappeared and the night lamps turned on. Darn he hoped he would be home by the next night. He kicked the ground and muttered. He wouldnt want to be out in the open when he slept. Techno told him. So he went down a small path between the saloon and the store next door and found dumpsters lined up. The door next to the dumpster opened and tommy quickly hid behind a trash bag. It was the saloon guy. He had a whole try of uneaten, cold sandwiches, soups, and other unsold product. He dumped them all into the dumpster and left back into the saloon. Tommy sprinted to the dumpster and looked inside. He dropped at all the untouched food just sitting there. He grabbed a sandwich and began to eat. So much better then a cattail. He vividly remembers a time where Tommy had tried to grab food out of the garbage at home and Wilbur had scolded him because it was disgusting. Tommy still doesn’t understand why. He giggles to himself. He’s like a raccoon he thought. Raccooninnit he repeated in his head as he continued to scarf down the food. And raccoons don’t need no family. 

“Techno!” He could hear someone screaming his name. Where was he? He felt so fuzzy. He opened his eyes and was immedietly met with Phil. “Oh thank gods” Phil praised and hugged his son. Techno looked around, he was surrounded by soldiers who were smiling at him and the dragon laid dead behind them all as solders examined it. It was also nighttime. How long was he out? Phil still hugged him tightly and praising him along with all the surrounding soldiers. The voices were also praising him which was rare. The moment broke when Philzas communicator went off again. He sighed and rolled his eyes and let go of techno to look at his communicator.   
His eyes went wide when he saw there had been 32 missed calls all from Sam. The guy who was watching tommy. He immediately called and Sam picked up on the first ring. “Sam? What’s wrong? Is tommy okay?”   
“I-I don’t know?”  
“What do you mean you don’t know?” Technoblades blood went cold.   
“I mean, no one was here when I got here. He was supposed to be at your house right?”  
“Yes! He should be! Are you saying that you haven’t seen him at all since we left?”   
Techno immediately stood up much to the protests of the other solders. While phil was screaming into his communicator everything went quiet for techno except the voices. All the voices that were moments ago giving techno encouragement were screaming at him. “why did you leave him techno? He’s probably dead lol. How could phil leave? How could Wilbur leave? Damn dragon is a bitch. Oh no soft boy. “SHUT UP!” Techno screamed. It silenced the voices and Philza. “Sam we are coming home now.” Phil hung up the call. He walked over to techno and put a comforting hand on his shoulder which he quickly shrugged off. “Let’s get home tech.” And with that Philza lifted techno from under his arms and they flew to the sky.


	5. Wilby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far away from technoblade and tommy, Wilbur is living the life he always wanted. He felt so free and did what he loved most. The only thing that prevents his life to be perfect is the guilt from leaving tommy alone. 
> 
> Techno and Phil search for their young family member but manage to find another instaid.

Somewhere far away from where the battle took place, a concert was happening. Thousands of screaming fans cheered at the performance as the band members preformed their hearts out giving it their all. The song finished as did the concert. The main singer took the mic off the stand and threw his fist in the air. “Thank you everyone! You have all been so awesome! I’m Wilbur soot and we are L’manberg! Hope you all have a great night!” The crowd roared in applause as the band waved and walked off the stage. Once off the stage, the band members cheered hugging eachother. “We rocked the FUCK out of this place tonight!” The drummer quackity shouted wrapping his arm around Wilburs neck.   
“Let’s have celebrate!” Another member, Nikki who played the bass proclaimed. They all excitably made suggestions on how to party when Wilbur shouted “Let’s make a bonfire!!” Everyone cheered back in agreement. Not long after the band members found a abandoned parking lot a few blocks away from where they performed and started a very large fire that climbed to the sky. Wilbur looked it the flames and then to his friends and smiled. He was met with a pat on the back from quackity. “Dude you are freaking amazing out there!”   
“Yeah! I can’t believe you have only been with us for almost a year!” Nikki smiled. Wow a full year. Wilbur thought. It’s Tommy’s birthday again soon. I wonder how he is doing. He smiled sadly. But shook the thought away when a bunch of fliers flying around in the wind caught his attention. Most of them were of their band with information of the concert they just performed tonight. But there were other flyers among them too blowing around as well. It looked like a bland white paper with writing on it. How generic. Wilbur thought with a smirk. Wilbur chuckled and picked one up. “Looks like someone is trying to out flyer us guys.” He laughed ready to throw the papers in the fire. He wanted to see what competition was about to be burned, when his smile dropped. He stared at the paper with wide eyes and so hard he could have burned a hole through it. It was a missing persons flyer, and tommy was on the front of it. Wilbur began to shake grasping the paper tightly. His friends looked confused wondering what made his mood immediately sink. Quackity grabbed the paper from Wilburs hands and looked at it. “Hey man, I never heard of this band.” Quackity joked and took the paper Wilbur from Wilburs hands. Once the paper was taken Wilbur glared daggers at quackity. Wilbur briskly walked over to quackity and tried to pry the paper in his hands. When quackity refused the paper began to rip on the side. Wilbur punched him square in the face knocking him over releasing the paper. Wilbur retrieved the paper and walked away as everyone began to yell at him and make sure quackity was okay. Wilbur didn’t care. Tommy was missing. Wilbur walked away without saying a word and disappeared into the night. 

—————  
Techno and Phil have been looking non stop for tommy since Sam informed them Tommy was missing. Which has already been 2 weeks. Techno won’t even look at Phil no matter how hard his father tried. He knew Tommy would still be safe at home if Phil hadn’t dragged him away. The dragon wasn’t even that fucking difficult. But techno should have stood his ground to stay. The voices constantly berated and sympathized with him about his actions.   
They looked in all the towns surrounding their house, through the forests, at tubbos house, everywhere. Once they made it to the 24th town, a familiar voice called to them. 

“Hey!” Phil and Techno looked behind to see who called their attention. “You guys couldn’t even look after him for a year?” It was Wilbur. His eyes were murderous and he marched right over to the two. Phil gasped and began to run to him crying preparing for a hug “Wil“ Wilbur smacked Phil before he made contact. Phil looked at him and held his cheek“How the fuck did you lose him? He’s so loud it’s like he comes with a GPS!” Wilbur berated “Shut the fuck up wilbur.” Techno snapped “you abandoned him. You don’t get the right to scold us.” Wilbur looked away guilty and pouted crossing his arms. “I never would have left if I knew this would happen.” Wilbur muttered. “But I guess I should have expected it.” Technoblades blood boiled. His eyes began to glow red as he made his way closer to Wilbur. The voices where out of control screaming, jumping between spilling wilburs blood or to give him a hug because he retuned. He settled with grabbing the collar of his shirt. “Where the fuck were you? How could you just leave tommy all by himself? What kind of shitty brother are you?” Techno was spitting insults into his face trying his hardest not to punch him into oblivion. “I learned from the best.” Wilbur mocked. Punchhimpunchhimbloodbloodonepunch the voices demanded. He was about to comply raising his fist but was stopped when Phil held it in the air. Snapping him out of his rage. Techno glared at Wilbur a little more before letting go of his shirt and dropping him. “I don’t have time for this shit. I’m going to find my brother.” Techno muttered as he walked away. Wilbur obviously made a face at him while he walked away but techno didn’t acknowledge it. Techno leaving insinuated that they should split up to cover more ground. So Wilbur went the opposite way of techno and Phil took to the sky.


	6. Raccoon boy and the smile man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is getting the hang of surviving on his own. I mean not very well but he isn’t dead yet so good enough. He runs into a creepy man named Dream.

I’m a raccoon boy. I’m a raccoon boy now. Tommy began to chant to himself that he was a raccoon while digging through the saloon dumpster behind the saloon for his daily grub. He got another chicken sandwich. Does this guy not know how to make anything else?? Tommy grumbled and took the sandwich when suddenly the saloon door swung open. “Gah!” The owner saw tommy immediately hanging over his dumpster with a sandwich in his mouth. “Get out of here you filthy vermin!” He shouted and began to throw whatever he had around him at tommy who got down from the dumpster and ran still eating the sandwich. He knocked over all the other saloon trash cans that was next to the dumpster spilling it everywhere leaving a disgusting stench of rotten food. Tommy looked back up at him. He watched the mans face turn red and he began to scream taking off his boot and trying to hit tommy with it. Tommy ran as fast as he could down the street to where he set up a secret base in the forest. The owner followed close behind shouting profanities at him trying to catch tommy. Tommy began to weave through alleyways to lose him with no luck. He decided to hide in the forest in a tree. Once he climbed the tree he hid behind the trunk watching the grown man having a tantrum. “This isn’t over you little pest!” He shouted and then walked back into town. Tommy let out a long breath. I’m a sneaky raccoon he smiled. Now that he was gone he climbed back down the tree and began to walk to his base. When he began his walk back a dark figure followed close behind. Once he made it to his camp he sat down and glared at his now destroyed sandwich in his hand. The figure watched from the trees as the boy threw the sandwich against a tree but misses. Groaning at his fail. The man begins to get closer to him. 

“Hey kid.” A tall man wearing a creepy mask with a smile drawn on called out from behind him. Tommy jumped and looked behind him brandishing the stick that he used for a sword. In return the man pulled out his actual sword that was black and glowed with enchantments. Tommy froze. He began to shake violently still holding his stick to the man. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments when the man sighed “I give.” He chuckled and put his sword back into its shieth. “Didn’t your parents teach you it’s rude to steal?” He joked. Tommy didn’t say anything. He remained holding his stick at the man. The masked man sighed again. “I told you I give. Now put that terrifying sword away kid.” He walked over and snatched the stick from his hands and threw it in the brush. “Isn’t it past your bed time kid?”   
“I- I don’t like you!” Tommy blurted out. The man stayed quiet for a moment and looked at him while tilting his head. “You are one stupid kid, aren’t ya?” He chuckled. He was the one who clearly had the upper hand and could kill him in a moments notice, but the kid did not care? That’s kind of funny. He thought. “I like you kid. What’s your name?” The masked man leaned on the tree and pulled out an apple that shown with gold. Intstaid of answering tommy ooggled at the Apple with his mouth watering. That looked so much better then a crappy chicken sandwich and dirty plants. He noticed tommy staring at his snack and tossed it in his hand. “You want this?” He asked. Tommy nodded aggressively. “Alright. You can have it if you tell me your name.” Without hesitating he shouted “Tommy!” And opened his hands. The man chuckled and threw the apple to tommy who caught it and began devouring it instantly. “Well Tommy, my name is Dream.” Tommy looked up at him with mouth full of apple “dats a stoopid nam.” Tommy said with bits of apple flying out as he talked. “Well there are stupider names.” Dream cringed away from the gross child.   
He looked around the crappy area the two were in, taking note of the crappy little tent thing. He lives here? He approached the snappy tent and saw it was two sticks in the ground with a red fabric draped over. Why did the fabric look familiar? Before he could ask, he felt a tug on his sweater. Tommy looked up at him “got anymore?” He asked, his face still covered in apple residue. Is this kid serious? “Where are your parents?” Dream asked but tommy only shrugged still staring at Dream to see if he had more apples. He looked so thin, and dirty. How long has he been out here? Dream wondered. Dream took out another apple and handed it to the boy who grabbed it and ran to the opposite side of his camp sitting on a rock. While he ate he inspected the fabric. Why was it so familiar? He wondered. He lifted it up off the sticks to get a better look “HEY!” Tommy shouted “You can’t take that!” He yelled dropping his apple into the dirt. He ran over and hugged the fabric. “You can steal anything else but this!” Tommy cried. “Child, chill. I was just checking it out. Besides you need to make a better tent out of it.” Dream inspected the fabric more while tommy cling to the bottom of it. It was a cape. It’s such a big cape too, there’s no way it was Tommy’s. He think he knows someone who has a large red cape, but can’t remember who. Dream dropped the cape and walked into the woods. Tommy bundled the cape back up and put it back on the sticks again, only to have it immediately taken off by Dream. “Hey!” Tommy pouted as Dream dropped lots of sticks to the ground.   
He began placing them upwards leaning them against each other for the next few hours creating a pyramid of some sort. Once all the sticks were lined up and securely on the ground, Dream took the cape and draped it over the top of his creation. He stood back to admire his work as twilight shone. That would do nicely. He praised himself. He looked over at tommy who had been quite quiet actually and saw him curled into himself sleeping by the rock he was sitting on before.   
Dream let out a deep breath. Well he can enjoy it when he wakes up. He thought. He looked up in the sky at the sun rising. “Shit. I’m so late.” He muttered. He reached into his bag and left two more golden apples inside the tent. “See ya later Tommy.” Dream whispered and walked back into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So weird writing Dream that’s not an asshole lol. I literally just came up with Dream being here right after I posted the last chapter because I want to make the story a bit longer and I like Dream. I just think he’s neat! The reason I post I keep writing consistantly because I keep writing whenever I have an idea and write it down but I just kinda start poppin off. Any way, thanks for reading and the next one will probably be out soon. :)


	7. Big men don’t cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream runs into tommy again when Tommy is being chased. Tommy meets dreams friends.

“Dream!” A man with giant glasses ran to dream “where the hell have you been? You were just supposed to go out to get food!”   
Dream looked at him in the eyes and lifted up the bag of food in his hands. The other was not impressed. “No one takes 6 hours to get food dream.”   
“Well I got it George. Chill out.” George got even anger. “Chill out?” George snapped “I’m fucking starving!” He snatched the bag from dreams hands and opened it. It was filled with golden apples. George looked back at Dream with a glare. “Why did YOU ONLY GET GOLDEN APPLES?!” George’s voice getting louder shoving the bag into dreams chest. “What? They are good!” George just rolled his eyes “well I guess I have to buy actual food now.” He muttered walking down the road. Dream followed behind.   
“Hey George.”   
“What.” George spat   
“Do we know anyone who wears a cape? Like a red one?” George look back at him confused. “Yeah... how do you not remember. He’s you rival?”   
Dreams eyes went wide with realization. “Ohh right...... Technoblade.” He raised his hand to mouth. Why the hell does tommy have Technoblades cape? It could just be a similar one. And techno never takes that thing off. If somehow tommy did have it techno wouldn’t hesitate to hurt the kid to get it back. He was deep in thought while George continued to stare at him.  
“What is wrong with you dream?”   
“Ah! Nothing!” Dream nervously laughed. “Let’s go get something you want to eat.” With that dream led George down the road. 

Dream sat at a table in a restaurant with George and their two other friends; badboyhalo and sapnap. The Friends chatted among eachother while dream was glued to his communicator. Should he call techno? What if Tommy stole it and will be punished if techno finds him. What if techno gave it to him though? He held his head while thoughts continued to swirl trying to decide what he should do. The table went quiet and when Dream looked up all eyes were on him. “Dude. What’s your problem?” Sapnap asked “nothing!” Dream said annoyed. “Does it have something to do with technoblade?” George spoke up. “Of corse not.” He muttered. Looking back to his communicator. Maybe he will ask if he is missing a cape. After he sent technoblade a message they all heard a ruckus outside. Running down the street, Tommy held an obsurd amount of chicken sandwitches with the shouting pissed off saloon owner hot on his tail. “God damn it.” Dream cursed and abruptly left the table running outside. His friends quickly followed and bad left the payment on the table. Dream ran after the two who caught the attention of everyone they passed. Dream cut through the alley and came out where he thought tommy was heading. He was right. Tommy saw him and looked shocked with a sandwich hanging out of his mouth. He tried to run past Dream, but was swiftly picked up by his shirt. “Hey put me down!” Tommy began to squirm trying to escape his grasp. The saloon owner finally caught up to them. “Do you know this little shit?!” He pointed at tommy Scowling. Dream looked at tommy with an unimpressed look in his eyes and sighed. “Yes... I do. He’s my brother.” Dream lied. “His brother?!! Do you have any idea the problems this brat has caused me?! All the business I’ve lost, and all the food he stole!” He yelled shoving his finger into Tommy’s chest. Tommy stuck his tongue out at him and the owner began to turn red again. Jesus Christ tommy. Dream rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll pay for what he took how much?” Both of them looked at him shocked. The bartender cleared his throat “Um... about a stack of diamonds.” Dream glared at tommy who looked sheepish and guilty. Dream sighed and reached into his bag and took out a stack of diamonds and handed to the owner. The owner huffed and walked away. “Keep that gremlin on a leash!” He called out when he left. Dream glared at tommy still holding him up. “Thank you Dream.” Tommy muttered looking down at the ground. Before Dream could scold him, his friends appeared. “Dream? Who is this kid?” Bad asked. Tommy huffed “I’m not a kid! I’m a big man!” Tommy protested. Dream rolled his eyes again   
“this is tommy. I ran into him last night in the woods while he was escaping the same guy.”   
“So that’s why you never came home last night?   
“He smells so bad.” Sapnap plugged his nose. “I’ll show you who smells!” Tommy flailed his legs losing one of his sandwiches. He looked down at it and looked sad. Dream began to violently shake tommy.   
“Stop making enemies!”   
“Ah! Okay okay!” Tommy pleaded   
George remembered that Dream began asking about technoblade today. “Dream, does this kid have something to do with Technoblade?”  
Tommy stiffened and his eyes went wide at that name. “You know techie?” 

Dream, Sapnap, George, bad and tommy sat at the table in the restaurant eating their meals. Tommy was scarfing down his Mac and cheese. Techie. Dream snickered. He is so going to make fun of him for that later. “So how do you know technoblade tommy?” Dream asked. Tommy frowned and stopped eating. “Techno is my big brother.” The whole table almost gasped “big brother?!? But he doesn’t have siblings! Does he?” Bad looked at George “I mean he has been quiet for the past year.”   
“What are you doing here then tommy? Don’t you live with him somewhere else?” Tommy looked at his bowl. “They are gone.” He sulked. “They went to go fight a dragon. And left.”  
“The ender dragon?” Dream seemed shocked. “That’s a crazy strong beast! Why would they even try to fight it!” Sapnap said. Tommy began to cry into his Mac and cheese. Everyone looked at eachother having no clue what to do. “Come on tommy. I thought you said you’re a big man. Big men don’t cry.” Bad tussled his hair. “I am a big man.” Tommy muttered and began to eat his mac and cheese again. When they were done tommy showed them his camp and his cool new shelter. Everyone looked at the cape and all agreed it was technos.   
Dream pulled out his communicator and saw that techno had responded. yes. Wow. The man has a way with words. He wrote his response i found it. Along with your gremlin of a brother.   
Within seconds his communicator began to ring with technos name. That was quick. He told the others that he is getting a call and he will be back. He walked deep into the forest and answered. “Hi Techno.” Dream greeted “You have seen Tommy?!” Techno immediately questioned in a panic tone. Dream was taken aback, never hearing him so scared before. “Uh yeah he’s in this town me and the guys are visiting. Umm logshire it’s called. He set up a camp in the forest here with your cape. They guys are chatting with him now but it doesn’t seem like he is moving anytime soon.” He could hear techno breath heavy. “Thanks Dream.” Techno hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone stop me I can’t stop writing. I need to be productive but I just can’t stop writing call the police. I pretty much have the next chapter ready too. :s I might wait until tomorrow to post it though because I am gonna run out of writing steam at some point or get major writers block.


	8. Who's there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is woken up by an intruder that entered his camp.

Dream and his friends all left Tommy’s camp a few hours ago because they had business they had to attend to. He was told that they would come back the next day. Tommy was sleeping inside his shelter softly when he is woken up by twigs snapping. 

He immediately sat up and crawled out of his hut and hid behind a tree. It could be dream again. he thought. But the figure that came into view was different then Dream. Dream was thin and nimble while this person was more stocky. Tommy covered his mouth to limit the sound he made as he watched the figure walk around his camp. The person inspected the dropped sandwiches and berries on the ground. Then the figure goes to his hut. He was just there! Tommy began to tremble continuing to watch the being. Then they picked up Technoblades cape.   
Tommy gasped when they did and immediately recovered his mouth curling into himself. It heard him. Tommy heard a click sound and a light shone lighting up behind the tree where the figure stood. He was going to be caught. Was he going to die? He covered his eyes and began to cry as quiet as he could. He didn’t want to die. He wanted his family. He wanted Techie, dad and Wilby. Footsteps came closer to his direction but then stopped on the other side of the tree.   
“Tommy?” A familiar voice called out. Tommy opened his eyes. He peeked around the tree to see Technoblade standing there holding a torch towards him.   
“Techie?” He called back to him confused. He thought he was gone. “TOMMY!” Techno dropped the torch and ran to his brother hugging him. “Oh thank god.” Techno began to weep holding tommy tightly. Almost As if he were to would let go and he would be gone again. Tommy began to wail as he hugged techno back.   
Techno began to sob while holding tommy. He has never in his life cried before. He didn’t think he could. It’s disgusting. He doesn’t enjoy crying. “Where the hell have you been?” Techno demanded. “Do you have any idea how terrified I was?” He tried to scold him in between sobs. “Youre a liar!” Tommy yelled. “You promised you won’t leave me alone!” He cried. Techno rubbed his back comforting him. “I know Toms..... I’m so so sorry. I promise, On my life, I will never leave you again.” Tommy looked up at him extending his pinky tiny pinky “pinky swear?” He weeped. Techno chuckled brought his big hands to his interlocking their pinky’s together “pinky swear.”   
The moment was cut short when a loud growl came from Tommy’s stomach. Techno smiled and picked up tommy. “Come on bud, let’s go home.” Tommy nodded with a big smile and droopy eyes. Within minutes of walking tommy fell asleep in technos arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited until 12 so I could post this haha. No writing police for meeeeeeeeee. Hahahahahhahah. How is this for some angst eh? I’ll post another one today because this one was really short. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes back home with techno, seeing some familiar but unfamiliar faces when he returns.

By the time they made it home, it was already dawn. Techno couldn’t believe how far tommy was away from their house. He envisioned the entire way home how Tommy could have gotten that far. Looking up and down paths picturing his little brother walking up and down lost as can be. Techno opened the gate and entered in the front yard. “Techno!” He heard a voice call to him from above. Philza landed right infront of them as tommy began to wake up. Phil’s face looked in between happiness, petrified and relief. “Oh god.” Phil mumbled and ran to his sons. Picking up tommy and squeezing him tight “dad? How come your here?” Tommy asked with a groggy voice. Phil placed his hand on his face to get a better look at him “we were looking for you son.” Phil began to tear up. “Really? You were?”Tommy looked so shocked. “Toms?” Another voice came from the other side of the fence. Tommy’s face went pale as he saw Wilbur standing before him. The sun rose behind him making him glow like a hero. Wilbur was smiling but crying at the same time. Wilbur opened the gate and held his arms out for Tommy to run into like he used to before. Instaid, Tommy ran back to technoblade and hid underneath his cape hugging his leg tightly. Wilburs heart broke. “Toms, it’s me! Big brother Wilby!” Wilbur pleaded as he crouched infront of him. tommy shut his eyes and hugged technos leg tighter. “Tommy...” Wilbur sulked. There was an awkward silence for a moment before phil broke the ice. “Let’s go inside, this boy is so filthy!” Philza teased and picked up tommy. “That’s because raccoons are dirty!” He explained which made Phil laugh Bringing him in the house. The twins followed closely behind. Phil brought tommy up to the bath and bathed him while techno and Wilbur sat in the living room. “How nice of you to preserve my good name while I was gone.” Wilbur said with a harsh bitterness. “How nice of you to return to the family you ditched.” Techno retorted. Wilburs head snapped to him and glared him down. Techno was unmoved. The voices in his head where going crazy. It took every inch of restraint to not reach over and strangle the crap out of him. Wilbur began to walk towards him. “You think you know everything about tommy. But you don’t know shit about him techno. I have raised him since he was a baby. You only came into his life for what a few months? Don’t make me laugh with this fake brother persona bullshit.” Wilbur kept pointing his finger in his face. Techno wanted to bite it off. “Maybe you did know him Wilbur. But tommy is not the same kid as the one you claimed to know. The one you left behind.” Techno kept reminding him. “I wouldn’t have left at all if dad and his favourite son were actually here here once in a while!” “Maybe you should have talked to us about it instaid of fucking off and giving tommy abandonment issues!” “I tried!” Wilbur screamed. “So many times I tried to talk to you guys about it but you just ignored me! Do you have any idea how it feels to watch your dad take your brother on all these amazing adventures you would kill to go on but get left in the dust, tied to stupid house forcing me to grow up alone? I felt like I was dying everyday techno.” Wilbur sat down on the couch and put his head in his heads. Techno sat in the chair opposite of him. “Look.” Techno began. “We have both made mistakes Wilbur. I wish I spent more time with Tommy growing up, to raise him when he was a baby. But I didn’t. So all I can do now is make up for lost time and change for him so I can be with him in the future.” Wilbur looked at him with hurt eyes. Both of them sighed and sunk into their seats. “Tommy? Where are you going?” They heard Phil called from upstairs followed by a door closing. Techno and Will looked at eachother and hastily went upstairs to find Phil outside of Tommy’s room knocking on his door. techno and Wilbur appear behind him “tommy you alright?” Tommy shouts from inside “just a minute!” Followed by Sounds of rustling coming from inside. When the door opens again Tommy stood there with his cardboard robot head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter since the first one was so short! Okay I also have the next chapter ready again but I’m just going to wait to post it tomorrow so I can begin to write the chapter after that today and see where the story goes and if I can try to find an ending I’m happy with and how to get there lol. Even if I manage to end this story eventually I’ll still post one shots of their life after this story is done. I can let go of these babies :’(


	10. Robot boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy begins to wear his robot head again. Philza and Wilbur are beyond confused what is happening and techno is just annoyed.

Tommy sat at the kitchen table shovelling in the oatmeal that Wilbur had just made for him through his cardboard mouth. All three of them watched tommy intently. Phil is confused beyond belief that his son was wearing a box on his head. Wilbur was still devastated about tommy hiding from him when they reunited. Technoblade is annoyed. It was so hard for him to take that stupid box off the first time. The voices where also annoyed as well, cussing their heads off.  
“Toms..... do you want you want to take that off?” Wilbur asked “nope! I’m good!” Tommy said between bites. Philza tried. “Tommy why do you have that on your head?” Tommy just shrugged and kep eating. It was so good having something that isn’t chicken sandwiches or dirty plants and berries. “He’s not going to take it off.” Techno sighed. Wilbur and Phil looked at him. “Has he worn it before?”  
“Yeah, I made it for him. The first 2 months I was here he wouldn’t take it off.” Techno rubbed his neck in annoyance. “What?” Both of them said at once. Techno didn’t want to explain it while tommy sat infront of them so he brought up something that was all in their collective minds. “Tell us where you’ve been tommy.” Techno demanded in a soft tone. That got their attention off of the box.   
Tommy began to tell them how he chased after techno and Phil but got lost in the forest. How he ate safe berries and cattails which were disgusting and he walked until he found a ugly town. How he became enemies with the saloon owner and stole his sandwiches from the dumpster. They all wanted to scold him immediately about eating trash as Wilburs face cringed but decided to let him finish talking first. He told them how he met Dream and he helped him make a cool fort to sleep in and gave him these DELICIOUS apples that shone like gold. Taking food from strangers. Techno pouted. He would punish him for that later. Tommy’s eyes lit up as he talked about Dream and all the fun they had and how cool his friends where and he even saved him once by paying off the saloon owner pretending he was his brother. Then that very night techno came for him! Tommy described techno as a secret hero, being terrifying have no clue who he was but once he did he was able to bring him home! Wilbur sulked a bit listening to tommy praising techno and calling him a hero when he used to call him that. After tommy was done talking he wanted to know what everyone else did. Techno and Phil talked about fighting the dragon and how techno crawled into her ear to kill it. Techno seemed quite embarrassed the fact he did that and Wilbur cringed in disgust but tommy stood up with stars in his eyes questioning techno like what did it smell like? Was it dark? Did you stab it in the brain? You’re so cool techie! Tommy was jumping up and down while questioning him. Techno smiled no longer embarrassed and answered all of his questions. Tommy would reply with cools and Awesomes! Wilbur and Phil watched them feeling jealous that tommy found techno so amazing at everything he does. Wilbur didn’t want to share what he has been up to infront of tommy. Phil and techno shared that sentiment. What was he supposed to say. I started a successful band and had the greatest time of my life? He didn’t think that was a good idea. 

The spoon dropped in a bowl making a loud cling sound which made Tommy jump but his eyes began to close. Techno chuckled “I’ll take him up to bed.” He stood up and picked up the sleepy tommy with the box slipping on his head. He got into Tommy’s bedroom and took off the robot helmet placing on the bedside table. He stood him up right and changed him into his pjs as Tommy began to lean over with his eyes closed. He tucked him under the covers and Tommy began to hug his pillow and squish into the bed. He missed having a bed. Techno chuckles and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Sweet dreams Toms.” He got up and left the room. 

Outside of the room Wilbur and Phil were waiting for him. They pulled him downstairs and began their questioning.   
“Why is tommy wearing that thing?”  
“How could he wear that for two months straight?”   
“I want to see his cute face!”   
Techno raised his hand to stop them from talking. “Look he is going to be wearing it for a while so just deal with it.” Techno grunted. “He is wearing it because he thinks if no one sees his face, then no one will leave.” Phil and Wilburs heart broke. “Why wound he think like that?!” Wilbur yelled on the verge of tears. Techno looked him right in the eyes. “Gee I don’t know Wilbur!” He said in a sarcastic tone “maybe it’s because someone who he was really close to left him with no reason why so he thought it was because of himself.” Techno glared venom at Wilbur. Wilbur didn’t respond back. Tommy really thought he was the reason he left? Wilbur began to cry again. He broke their baby brother. No wonder why he didn’t want to see him. He was crying harder now. Techno and Phil just watched him not knowing what to do. It was his fault but it hurt to see Wilbur so sad. Phil finally put a hand on Wilburs shoulder. “Okay, so maybe we haven’t been the best family to tommy. But let’s change that starting now okay? We are going to make that boy feel so much love he is Going to be sick of us!” They all laughed at Phil’s comment and he pulled both his sons into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop boop I’m gonna run out of ideas soon. There won’t be too much adventure in the next few chapters that will be filled with good ol angst and fluff with Will and phil trying to get tommy to love them as much as he loves techno


	11. Why are you still here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn’t understand why Phil and Wilbur are still here.

Tommy was very good at hiding his face. He always wore his box whenever anyone was around. Except for techno. Techno and him pinky swore. Every time will and Phil saw him in the morning when he leaves his room for the day, they would be disappointed that they could only see his face through holes in the box. They would reassure him that they were not going anywhere, but tommy wouldn’t believe them. 

In the morning Phil was the first to wake up and began to make breakfast for his sons. The next one to wake was Tommy who slumped down the stairs with his plushie cow in hand and robot box head on. Even through the eye holes Phil could see Tommy’s tired groggy eyes. “Good morning Tommy!” Phil smiled. “Morning dad.” Tommy yawned. He placed his toy on the chair he chose and looked back to Phil. 

“Hey dad?” Tommy was at Phil’s legs tugging on his pants looking straight up at him. Phil crouched down to get to his eye level.   
“What is it son?”   
“Why are you still here?” Tommy asked innocently but the question drove painfully through Phil’s heart. “What do you mean big man? I want to hang out with you of course.” Phil smiled painfully and placed his hand on his shoulder.   
“But why?” Tommy continued to pester, hurting Phil’s heart even more. “Because I love you kiddo!” Phil explained. Tommy’s eyes went huge staring back at him “You do?!” Tommy was louder then he meant to be but the shock was completely real. This completely destroyed Phil. Before Phil began to cry he pulled Tommy into a tight hug. “Of course I do son! I always have. I’ve just.....” Phil didn’t know what to say. Why was he never home? Phil began to tremble in anger with himself. “I’ve just been busy. But I’m not anymore. I promise. I will always be here when you need me Toms.”   
It was actually a lie that he was busy. Phil’s communicator had been ringing non stop since he had been home but he ignored the device. He even put it in between two pillows and put in his closet so he wouldn’t here it vibrate. He pulled away from tommy “you don’t have to worry. You won’t be alone again.”

At the breakfast table, techno told tommy that they should begin training again. Phil and Wilbur looked at him with disgusted looks. How could he think about putting little Tommy through training? He was way to young surely. Despite that Tommy beamed and shouted “Yes!” Excitedly. Techno smiled while will and phil looked beyond confused. “Techno, how long have you been training tommy?” Phil asked. Techno thought for a moment. “7 months?” He guessed. Wilbur spat his water out. “7 months?!” Wilbur shouted. “He’s 6 techno! How could you make a 6 year old train?!” He scolded “He shouldn’t need training! You should protect him!” Wilbur growled.   
Techno glared right back at will. “If it wasn’t for the training tommy would have not made it home alive. All of this training is a precaution and it worked. I will be there to protect him but what happens if you and I are not able to? He need to know how to survive himself.” Techno ranted.   
Wilbur still wasn’t happy with that answer and crossed his arms. “Do you want to join us?” Tommy asked looking at Wilbur. “Yeah I do. Thanks Toms.” Tommy looked proud. “I can show you how good I am!”   
“Can I come too?” Phil asked. Tommy nodded.   
“Alright then. How about some stealth training after breakfast.” Techno spoke  
“Okay!” Tommy yelled! He was so excited. 

Wilbur was not expecting this. He was wandering through the forest in their back yard looking for the rest of his family who hid in the vicinity. This was fucking hide and seek. Stealth training my ass. Wilbur thought. And why did he have to be it? He wanted to be hiding somewhere with Tommy. Not wandering around looking stupid because his family is ridiculously good at hiding. He looked in logs, up trees, in bushes, in the river but he couldn’t find them anywhere. He’s been looking for them for so long his stomach began to growl.   
He looked around and saw a bush full of beautiful yellow berries. He could just pick them off and eat as he looked for them. He picked off a few berries and just as he was about to pop one into his mouth, a box hit his head making him drop all the berries. “OW!” He yelled looking behind to see what was thrown and who threw it. It was tommy. It was actually tommy, no robot head tommy. He threw his helmet at him. “You can’t eat those!” Tommy screamed tearing up a bit.   
“Toms I was just gonna have a few what’s the big deal?”  
“There’s poisonous moron.” Technos monotone voice gruffed as he appeared above him. “Poisonous? How do you know?” Wilbur scoffed as techno jumped down. He grabbed Wilburs arm and one of the berries Wilbur dropped and squashed it on his arm. Wilbur scowled unamused wondering why the heck techno is spearing food on him like a child. Suddenly the skin where the berry was smeared began to burn. It was getting hotter! “Ah!” Wilbur yelped and rubbed the berry off his arm leaving a burn mark from where it was. “Nice job tommy.” Techno praised. Ruffling his hair. Tommy smiled and leaned into the touch. Wilbur was just confused. “Yellow and white berries are not safe berries! Only 10% are!” Tommy recited as if he was told this often. He began to chant a rhyme that techno told him to help him remember “white and yellow Will kill a fellow!” Wilbur looked at techno mouthing “WTF??” Techno just smirked and told Tommy to find berries Wilbur can eat. Tommy nodded running into the forest. “How does he know that??” Techno smirked “what you think tommy hasn’t tried to eat those before?” He chuckled. “That knowledge probably saved him when he was missing.” Techno said quite proudly. Tommy come out a few seconds later with dark blue berries. “Huckleberries. Nice.” Techno quipped. Tommy handed them to Wilbur smiling. It was the first time Wilbur saw him without his box on since he came back. He is still so adorable. He wished he could see his face more often. He smiled back thanking him and began eating them. They tasted tart. Still good though. Out of no where tommy gasped as he forgot he no longer had his box on and scrambled to grab his helmet and hastily put it on.   
“Wilbur are you even trying to find us?” Phil flew down close to him. He turned around to see Tommy and Techno standing there. “Oh! You found techno and tommy. Good job!” Phil gave a thumbs up. Tommy and techno looked to eachother and chuckled. Wil wishes he was like that with tommy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some good ol family fluff.


	12. Chapter 12

They decided to pick up lunch from town and have a picnic in the forest they were in. Tommy sat on the bench outside of the restaurant drinking a soft drink he got with techno and will as Phil ordered the food. Tommy felt happy. He was so happy to have such fun with his family. Wilbur and techno watched tommy sip happily on his pop. 

“Wilbur?” A voice from the crowd called for his brothers name. All three of them look up to see a man with tan skin donning a blue beanie. Wilbur looked like a dear in headlights. “Quackity?” He asked before getting aggressively hugged. Tommy and techno looked confused at the two “where the hell have you been man? You just disappeared!” Quackity cried “what are you doing here Quackity?” Wilbur was dazed and confused. When others approached them as well. It was the rest of his friends. Niki was crying trying to hug Wilbur too and Fundy was shocked staring at them with Eret. Quackity looked over at the other confused occupants on the bench. Quackity backed off and pointed at tommy “Hey! You’re that missing kid!” He shouted. “I’m not missing!” Tommy yelled back when Wilbur stood between them. “This is my baby brother Tommy. And my twin, technoblade. Techno threw up a peace sign “sup” he took a sip from his drink. Quackity jumped back just noticing techno “Your brother?!” He shouted. Not knowing which one he was talking about he just shrugged. “Yep.” Quackity was trembling. “What the fuck that’s kind of something you could have shared with us.” Quackity was staring techno down. Techno continued drinking only making a side eye to him. “Chill out child I’m retired.” Techno scoffed “I’m 17!” Quackity shouted back. Nikki put a stop to this and grabbed Wills hand. “Will, why didn’t you tell us your brother was missing? We would have helped you!” She pleaded. Wilbur looked away from her. “I thought you guys hated me after I lost my shit.” She pulled him into a hug “Wilbur. Families fight, but we always will be there for you Will. No matter what. ” That sentence made Tommy sad. He scooted closer to technoblade and looked down. Techno noticed this, grabbed his hand and stood up. “Look you guys need to talk, I’ll take Tommy somewhere else.” Techno pulling tommy away “but I want to come!” Wilbur wined but techno glared back. “Fix your shit before it hurts him again.” And with that techno wandered off with tommy in tow.

“I like that word.” Tommy smiled. Techno raised an eyebrow.  
“Which one?”  
“Shit!” Tommy smiled and techno went pale “don’t say that word!” Techno scolds. “Why not? You and Wil say it? What does it mean?” Techno got flustered. “It’s a very bad version of......... poop.” Tommy nodded head “do you mean diarrhea?” Tommy giggled and techno got more flustered “N-No! It’s- just don’t say it again please?” Techno pleads. Tommy pouts and mumbled fine.   
They continue to walk down the street until they come across a toy store. Tommy’s eyes beam and looks up at techno who chuckled. “Wanna pick out something?” Tommy nods aggressively. 

They enter the store and tommy immediately runs off.   
After sometime in each isle he goes to where the plushie safe. He looks up and sees a stuffed pig. He grabs it and runs to techno. “Techie look!” He shoves it in his face “it’s you!” Techno laughs “it’s a spitting image innit?” Tommy looks at the pig and smiles. “Can I get him?” The most adorable smile suckers him in again. The voices sing in adorableness. “Sure bud.”  
“Yay!” Tommy cheers and runs up to the counter placing the pig infront of the clerk. The clerk waits until techno comes up as well. “That will be 14 emeralds please.” Techno places the funds down and tommy hugs the pig tightly as they walk out the store. 

When they see Wilbur and Phil again, Wilburs friends have left and Phil has his arms filled with food. Tommy ran up to them and presented his new pig. “Look what Techie bought me!” Phil was hurt he didn’t buy him something and Wilbur glared at techno. He whispered to techno  
“really a pig?”  
“It’s what he wanted.” Wilbur rolled his eyes and talked to tommy about His new toy. Philza shot up suddenly remembering something “Oh! Your birthday is coming soon! What do you want for your birthday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to an end soon. :( but not yet! I hope everyone enjoys your dose of cavity causing sweetness! :D


	13. Nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn’t like birthdays

Birthday. Tommy thought. He hasn’t thought about his birthday in so long. Tommy went quiet and he looked back down to his pig. He got so sad suddenly. “Nothing.” He mumbled. This shocked them both to hear that. 

“Nothing? It’s such a special day, we have to celebrate it!” Phil tried to get tommy to look at him. “ I don’t like birthdays.” 

Phil was confused. “Come on what kid doesn’t like birthdays?” He laughed until Tommy reached into his pocket for the letter Wilbur left him on his last birthday. He didn’t even need to read it to know what it said. 

“Tommy this year will be different buddy! We are all here to celebrate with you.” He smiled to him. When Wilbur saw the note that he left him with the world felt frozen. He carried that with him? God what did Wilbur do? He wanted nothing more then to go back in time and slap the shit out of himself. 

—————

For the rest of the day tommy was quiet. When he got home he went back to his room with his new pig toy. Tommy had completely forgotten about his birthday. He tried to forget that they existed. His birthday was in three days. Maybe if he pretends that his birthday was before they will skip it? Or maybe he could just not acknowledge the day when it comes? 

While tommy was up in his up in his room trying to think of a way to not celebrate. The three downstairs were doing the complete opposite. 

Techno however was a bit apprehensively the idea though. But he hated to see Tommy that sad on a day he is supposed to feel the happiest. When he was Tommy’s age, he couldn’t wait to celebrate his birthday. But now he barely cares about it. He did even tell Tommy when he had his birthday. 

“Okay so we can invite Tubbo, Schlatt and Dream with his friends.” Phil said as he pulled out a planner.   
“Really? Dream?” Techno groaned   
“Yes. He pretty much saved his life and tommy won’t stop talking about him so we are inviting him techno.”

“What’s his favourite food?” 

“Pancakes/blueberries” techno and Wilbur both blurted out.   
Wilbur scoffed “he doesn’t actually like that dirty wild food techno.”   
“Well he never asked once for pancakes since I’ve been here Wilbur.” Techno growled back.   
“Alright blueberry pancakes then!” Phil wrote it down. 

“Okay presents next. What do you think would be good for him.” 

“A ukulele/sword.” They once again turned to eachother and began to bicker “he’s a child! He will hurt himself with a sword!”   
“Well why would he want a ukulele?! Music ruined his birthday last year why would he want it this year?!” 

“Boys knock it off!” Phil yelled and smacked them both on the head. “Fight later you two. We have to focus now. This is the last chance we have to make up with Tommy. This day has to be perfect.” 

Techno and Wil sighed and looked at each other. They agreed. They would make this the best birthday ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no update! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! And this isn’t the longest chapter either!   
> I got huge writers block so I haven’t been too proud of the things I’m writing.   
>  I’m better at writing action and angst then fluff LOL!   
> Even though I have writers block, nothing makes me sadder when a story never gets an ending. So even with the other stories I posted, they will all have endings! They Might not be the best writing because of writers block but they will all be finished one day!
> 
> Also I’m trying out a new writing style I see all my fav fanfics have where instaid of a long paragraph they are separated almost every sentence! If anyone has more ideas for where this story or any other stories can go let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m pretty new to the whole fanfic writing thing so i hope you enjoyed! I had a dream actually about this story so it was a lot easier to write them my other one. The beginning is similar to one of my favourite fanfics ‘His hope flickered out’ by Tobys_paradox and I guess I enjoyed it so much I had a whole dream about it! I really recommend this story, it is so well written and really tugs my heart strings. Send them some love for creating such a wonderful story.
> 
> (I did not want to copy it at all so I tried my best to be as different as possible for the part that inspired this story for me. Tobys_paradox if you have any problems at all with this work and think it’s too similar I will take it down immediately and revision it even more.) 
> 
> I also apologize if the format is weird, I write on my notes on my phone and not sure how it looks on computer. 
> 
> Also If any of you ship any of the underage characters in this story (which is most of them) please leave. It is not a romantic story and will never be that so take your nasty ass out of here and reflect on why you are attracted to literal children. Disgusting. 
> 
> I will be continuing this one for sure because I already have more story i dreamed about but since it was a dream I’m really gonna struggle with an ending. :S if anyone has any suggestions leave them in a comment!  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a comment about what you thought! I would really appreciate it and would make me smile :)
> 
> Also here is some good art that I picture techno and tommy as in this story. They are not fan art of the story, they are beautiful original works! I mean if anyone wants to make fan art that’s a okay but I wanna see it too 🥺 NONE of these art pieces belong to me in anyway and the original creators of these are in the link as the Original poster They are really cool and cute and I recommend checking them out. :3
> 
> https://thechannelwithoutaname.tumblr.com/post/640114061730791424/bedrock-bois
> 
> https://bean-there-done-that.tumblr.com/post/635981023359991808/i-am-soft-for-sleepy-bois-inc-so-they-do
> 
> https://pumpkinspicelovesdrawing.tumblr.com/post/638604557033832448/ha
> 
> https://thepastelpeach.tumblr.com/post/637893996314787840/shleepy
> 
> https://koitwo.tumblr.com/post/637972788286799872/tommy-n-techno-wallpaper


End file.
